To Be Whole
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: HieixKagome An extermination, after the Final Battle where four were left alive, Kagome is unable to kill a demon due to his lineage. That one act of kindness led her to a life of love. Oneshot for madmiko


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Dedication: **madmiko** for updating **'Black Widow Miko'** the BEST Hiei/Kagome ever! Go read it if you haven't!

* * *

_Once upon a time...a very long time ago...there was a miko. She was a beautiful woman that was so very sad. She was kind and loving to all, even to youkai that weren't all so very loving to her. She was a wonderful person and had beauty that was mystifying and she had **power**. Raw yet tamed. It was because of that power she was never accepted by the people of those times. Most demons hated her while the humans feared her and her power. _

_She was left alone in a world that not her own..._

_Those she called family...were stuck in another world...those she called friend...were killed in one great battle for a jewel..._

_There were three that were left untouched in that fierce battle and they were Kohaku of the Tajiya, once dead but revived by the sword of the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, whom was also alive, and the the last was Kouga of the Northern Lands. They were all she had left and she was all they had left so they were naturally fiercely protective of her and she of them. She was still alone in this world for there was a hole somewhere in her heart that her brothers simply could not fill..._

_So she weeped...unable to fill the gaping wound...she weeped and that brings us to where we are now..._

_Watching said miko and toying with her fate because I am a God after all and I do enjoy toying with **her** fate in particular..._

_

* * *

_

I closed my eyes and I let a few tears fall those closed lids. I was in pain but I didn't know why. Maybe it was the deaths of my closest friends or maybe it was the loss of my family because during that final battle...the well was destroyed. It was destroyed because right there in front of the well was where the final battle had taken place. Naraku had been watching me come from the well for the past three years and had been trying to find a way to get through.

He found a spell.

He was going to go through it and cause havoc within my time and that just simply would not do. So I did what any other self sacrificing miko would do...I destroyed the well with an arrow filled with explosive energy. It was only after the battle that I realized what I had done. It was only after that battle that I felt the pain and suffering that I knew I was going to feel. I cursed myself a thousand times since then.

Sango and Miroku died during that battle. Miroku's wind tunnel had exploded and sucked him within...his scream rang through out the battle field and the horror in his eyes still haunts me. Sango was overcome by grief at loosing another person and she fought sloppily and so she was overcome by demons, Kirara with he until the end. Inuyasha and Kikyo were combining attacks towards Naraku and I can remember the rest so clearly...

* * *

_"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" screeched Rin as Jaken was stabbed through with a tentacle. Sesshoumaru and I looked towards her but we were too late. We watched as a demon came from behind her and pushed a claw through her chest, pulling out her heart and squishing it within his hands. I watched as Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes were wide as they turned into a blood red color._

_I hadn't registered him moving until I saw the demon in pieces. Overcome by an emotion that Sesshoumaru just wasn't familiar with...he lost control and began to slaughter demons without a care. I watched as Kohaku too began to fight but this time against Naraku and Naraku was too preoccupied with Inuyasha and Kikyo to worry about Kohaku's betrayal. Kohaku had cared for the small child._

_Shippo was supposed to stay away from the fight but he hadn't and he was beside Rin's dead body in instant. The two were friends. He began to cry and several demons came toward. I shot an arrow at them but was too late. They beheaded my poor kit. I looked away from the gruesome sight of my adopted child's decapitated body and felt a sorrow so profound but I had to continue to fight. Tears clouded my vision and I purified demons with arrows that began to explode on contact._

_Kikyo was running out of strength as I purified lower class demons. I saw her powers flicker and then when one demon came behind her and Inuyasha, she turned to purify it but wasn't strong enough and so she was killed. A small part of my soul was returned and Inuyasha just didn't know what to do so he dropped his sword and cradled Kikyo to his chest. I screamed and and ran towards him when Naraku chuckled darkly._

_"Inuyasha! Stand up! Stand up and fight!" I screamed as I dodged the lower class demons fighting the soldiers of Sesshoumaru's army. Kouga watched but he was preoccupied with Kagura and keeping himself alive. I ran through the mass trying to get there and thunder rumbled over head. I felt tears fill my eyes when Inuyasha lifted his head towards the sky and the first few rain drops landed on his tear stained cheeks._

_He looked at me, his beautiful golden eyes red from the tears. He smiled sadly and then Naraku sent a wave of tentacles towards Inuyasha and the now dead Kikyo before looking at me. Inuyasha was impaled with ten tentacles. A small line of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth and he fell forward as the light died from his eyes. Naraku chuckled and began to retreat towards the well. I saw his intent and I screamed._

_"NO!" I pulled an arrow from my quiver and I let it loose...it hit the well and the well exploded. He wouldn't get to a future in a world where humans were ignorant of demons. Naraku glared at me and the rain pounded against my skin, pelting me with what felt like needles._

_"Miko." he hissed and then the world faded around me and I let all my emotions run me. Naraku was soaring towards me, his hand in the shape of a sword. I saw nothing but white and then...I felt a pulse of power as the world went silent and the sounds of battle were gone. My arms closed around my body before flying open as that pulse of power shot from my body in a powerful wave...eliminating all of those around me that I hadn't deemed friend._

_Kohaku...Sesshoumaru...and Kouga...all of the others were nothing but ash on the wind...

* * *

_

The Shikon no Tama hung around my neck on a small silver chain that Sesshoumaru had given me and it cursed me. I wasn't to age like a human but as a demon. Tears now cascaded in small waves down my cheeks and I cursed myself again and again. I heard footsteps behind and I felt it was Kohaku's aura. The younger but taller child had sat beside me. He leaned his head against my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck.

I wiped my tears...

"Oh Kagome..." he whispered softly. "I am sorry that I cannot do anything to take away your pain..."

"You have done more than you realize, Kohaku...so much more..." I whispered back. I sent him a small smile and ruffled his long hair slightly. "What brings you tot the Goshinboku besides my tears?"

"There is demon in the Southern Lands that has been causing trouble for the villagers. It hasn't hurt anyone but it has stolen from them. They say that this demon is either invisible or extremely fast since no one sees it and their stuff simply go missing." he told me. "Do you want to go and check it out?"

"Okay." I answered. "When do we leave?"

"Hopefully today since it is still relatively early and it will take us at least a day and half to get there." he said, standing up and offering me his hand. I nodded and sent him a small smile and went to go and pack. I ran to Kaede's hut where I had picked up residence for the time being. I gathered a kimono besides the one I wore and several of the bath lotions that I had made.

"Are ye leaving?" Kaede asked me.

"Yes. Kohaku and I have heard of a village being terrorized in the South and are going to investigate." I packed a money pouch and couple of other things and put them in a small brown leather pouch infused with my miko energy to make it resistant to the weather and make everything fit. "We should be back in a few days. would you like me to get you anything while we're out?"

I looked at my attire and frowned at the silver kimono with creme colored dragon flies and sighed. I didn't want to ruin this one so I turned from Kaede and pulled on a pair of black hakamas and a white hiori with the Western House of the Moon symbol, a crescent moon, and the Northern House of the Sun, a sun symbol, on it. I took no weapons because I could now make them from my miko power. I looked at Kaede listening to what she needed.

"If it 'tis possible can ye bring a few herbs to treat burns?" she asked. I nodded and smiled at her. I gave her a hug and left the hut "Be careful, Kagome!" she called and I nodded with a wave of my hand.

I met Kohaku at the southern entrance to the village. He wore his black Tajiya uniform with the green sash and green armor. He had his chain scythe strapped to his back, his swords, and poisons at his sides. He was several inches taller than myself and his freckles had disappeared. His body was leaner, that of a young man's complete with hard muscles. His eyes were no longer brown but a gray color and he sent me a small smile. He too had a bag that was most likely filled with clothes and necessities.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and we began to leave the village.

* * *

"Lady Miko! Lord Tajiya!" a village man called. He ran towards us, relief on his face. He stopped in front of us and caught his breath. "I-it's wonderful t-to see y-you." he wheezed. 

"I am guessing this is village that is being terrorized by a thieving demon." I told Kohaku wryly. He smirked and we watched the man finally begin to get his breathing under control.

"Yes. That's us." the villager said. "I am Seijiro. Are you here to exterminate the youkai?"

"If it is dangerous then yes we are." I told the man. He nodded his head and told us to follow him.

Later that night, Kohaku and I were sitting outside the headman's house, watching and waiting. We sat beside each other, my senses on constant alert. I reached out my senses as far as they would go, seeking out any demon that was within a ten mile radius of the village. There was nothing but a few lower class demons.

"Kohaku." I called.

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel anything and we've been here for several hours..." I told him.

"Don't worry about it...I'm sure that t'll be here-" I cut him off.

"Wait." I told him. My eyes widened and I cursed softly. "It's a demon heading towards at alarming speeds."

"So he is most likely too fast for these villagers to see." he sighed and then he took out his mask and tied it around the lower part of his face. He pulled out the chain scythe and swung it in a slow circle. "How much longer?"

"A few seconds or so." I told him. We were now back to back, watching everything around us. My eyes flicked to the side where I felt something move. "Got him."

"Where?" Kohaku asked.

"The right." I whispered. "Use your senses for this one."

"Got ya." he told me and then we were off. I made a small sword out of glowing white energy and ran to where I felt the demon. He was in the treasure room. Kohaku was beside me and we ran down the long corridors until we reached it.

We burst in and the demon inside turned to look at us with cold crimson eyes. He had black gravity defying hair with a white star burst in the center, and was maybe a few inches taller than myself. He wore a black cloak, black boots, a white bandanna over his forehead, and a sword was at his side. Kohaku shut the door and I made my way towards the demon. He didn't move just glared at me. I wrapped my aura around his and felt two opposing auras. My eyes widened and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Forbidden child." I whispered. The demon growled at me and I walked back a few steps. I looked at Kohaku and sighed. "I can't-we can't kill him. Let's just go."

"What?" Kohaku asked softly. "Why?"

"Take what you want from these people-they're greedy anyway- just don't kill anyone or I will kill you myself." I whispered. I walked past Kohaku and out the door.

"Kagome." Kohaku whispered, grabbing my arm. "Why?"

"He's forbidden." I told him softly. I pulled away and retreated to my room, ignoring the puzzled youkai behind me.

* * *

"Nothing was taken last night, Lady Miko!" the headman said happily. My eyes widened in surprise. He pushed a pouch to me filled with coins. "I thank you! Please come back if you ever need anything!" 

"What?" Kohaku and I asked as we were pushed out the door.

"I thought for sure he would take what he wanted." Kohaku murmured.

"I as well." I told him, surprise evident in my own voice.

"Let's not dwell on it." Kohaku said with a smile. I nodded and we walked down the dirt road and past several street vendors. I stopped at one of them and got the herbs Kaede asked for and then continued. Kohaku and I left the village and walked in a comfortable silence. It was only a few hours later that I felt it.

"We're being followed." I told him. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"By?"

"The demon from last night."

"Really?" he asked, his lips curling ferrally into a smirk.

"Yes." seconds later the demon from last night appeared before us in the road, his hands in his pockets and his face set into a scowl. Kohaku's hands were already on his chain scythe. I put a hand to his arm and he stopped. "Can we help you?"

"Why did you spare me knowing what I am?" he asked, his voice smooth but cold. "You are a miko and you alone might have been able to kill me and you had a tajiya with you. I might not have made it out of there. So tell me why you had spared me."

"I'm wondering the same." Kohaku murmured.

"You are a Forbidden Child accepted by no one. Most are killed at birth and never reach adult hood. You have. I will not be the one to kill something that there are so few of. You are most likely dangerous and a killer of the worst kind but I will not be the person to take such rare life away. It is a sin." I whispered. I clenched my eyes shut thinking of Inuyasha. "You have fought to be where you are now...and you have suffered like no other. No...for me to kill you would haunt me for the rest of my life." I said softly. "Is that all?"

"You interest me, human." he told me.

"My name is Kagome and this is Kohaku." I told him. "You?"

"I am Hiei." he introduced and then he was gone in a flash. I blinked and then blinked again.

"Well...let's continue on."

"Leaving that guy alive is going to come back and bite us in the ass, you know that, right?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes. It always does."

* * *

Hiei had been following me around for the past three weeks and never stopped. He was always there at the edge of my mind, watching me close. He watched me interact with the children and never their parents until they came and took the children away when they realized who they were playing with. He saw me interact with the demons on the edges of the forest until they realized who and what I was and attacked. He watched as I walked through the village, ignoring the glares and stares of those who wished me harm. 

He watched.

Then he approached.

"Why do they do these things to you?" he asked, appearing in the branches of the Goshinboku as I leaned against it.

"Humans fear me...my power is too strong and demons...hate me because I am a miko." I told him. "In a way I am much like you. Soon I will leave this place and go through the ages alone and hated by all."

"Why?"

"Why what, Hiei?"

"You are only human and will eventually die, so why leave?"

"I am never to age, Hiei." I told him sadly. "Do you know who I am exactly?"

"You are Kagome."

"I am Kagome of the Shikon No Tama, cursed to guard the jewel for eternity. I am the sister of the Northern Lord Kouga and the Western Lord Sesshoumaru. Hiei, did you really not know?" I asked some what shocked.

"I did not." he told me gruffly. "Hn." I giggled at the small sound and he glared at me.

"Why have you been following me?" I asked.

"I have no need to tell you that." he told me and then he was gone. I giggled again and made my way to the village.

* * *

"We can't do this..." I sighed softly as he kissed my neck. His rough hands roamed over my body his tongue tasting my flesh. "You know how my brothers are." 

"Just hush and give to me, onna." he murmured and then he pulled off my hiori and lathered my breast with his saliva. I arched into his mouth and sighed when one of hands slipped under the waistband of my hakamas and trailed to my core where he inserted his finger. I moaned softly and became putty in his hands.

"Hiei..." I sighed his name as though a prayer to the Gods. He pumped his finger in and out while his mouth was busy with my neck and breast. He inserted another finger and then another and I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I came. I shuddered my climax and Hiei sat above me smirking. "In Sesshoumaru's house no less." I grumbled.

"We'll make it fast." he told me. I nodded and then our clothes were off and on the floor. His member was already erect and at the entrance to my core. He drove into me quickly and I arched and moaned again, smashing my breasts to his chest. He groaned and grazed his fangs against my neck. He pulled out and pushed back in and I don't think I ever felt so whole when Hiei was near. He continued this process.

The aching in my heart wasn't there. That gaping hole was full. I wasn't so alone when I was with him. It had been a year that we had been together like this and I loved every moment of it. He was a murderer but he had explained the reasons. I accepted them. He told me of a bloody past and of his life. I told him of mine and then we just went from acquantences to friends to lovers and now we are mates.

His pace picked up.

I felt my stomach tighten and knot.

I felt his muscles coil.

He spilled his seed into my womb.

I came with a throaty moan.

This was Hiei...he was mine...I was his...when I was with him my heart didn't hurt and I wasn't lost in the darkness within my soul...I was Kagome to him...just Kagome...and I loved him...he made me whole...

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you too." he told me, kissing my pulse and then touching a hand to my stomach where a new life grew...a life that was made from our love... "Yes...I love you too."

He smiled against my neck and I vaguely wondered what Sesshoumaru and Kouga would say when I appeared before them with a mating mark and news of being pregnant. I smiled and kissed Hiei's chest and it didn't matter...because Hiei would always be my side.

* * *

KYN: So how did you like this one? I am concentrating on doing all the one-shots that I have been putting off. I have I think six or so. This fic took me two hours to complete.  
Youko: Two and a half hours.  
KYN: Sorry. Two and a half. I really didn't want such a big giant lemon just something short and sweet.  
Youko: Please tell us what you think! 


End file.
